


[Chinese Translation]Starbucks Can Suck It

by knicco



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Artist!Steve, Barista!Clint, Chinese Translation, F/M, Foodie!Coulson, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint只是在过日子。他拥有一家咖啡店，和Steve、Natasha、Bucky混一块儿溜达，无视心里那个小声叫着孤独的声音。不过当一位美食家光临他的小店，并且将其人生目标设定为从Clint那份写满了各种名号古怪的饮料、长的要命的菜单里选出最爱时，Clint有那么点儿坠入情网了。可是总有事情打岔，阻碍他们的——Clint所认定的——绝赞恋情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Chinese Translation]Starbucks Can Suck It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starbucks Can Suck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398466) by [humanedisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedisaster/pseuds/humanedisaster), [miss_music666 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666). 



> A Chinese translation. All credits goes to the wonderful author :-)

**第一章**

  
  
  
Clint Barton不吃“顾客是上帝”这一套。事实上，Clint清楚顾客逊毙了。所以，大学的时候，他告诉一肥佬选用低脂牛奶的同时却要求双份奶油的话就别指 望减肥了，而他就因为这样被该死的星巴克炒了鱿鱼，好吧，随他妈的好了。他暗暗下定决心，假如将来他自己开业，绝对他妈一点儿都无所谓该死的顾客怎么想 呢。  
  
但是，嘿，他可不知道会遇见Phil Coulson，不是吗？  
  
-  
  
Clint每天清晨五点开工。说是说“开工”，他其实就住在店铺里间的公寓里。所以，他基本上只是爬下床、随手抓条干净的裤子套上，然后光着上身走进店铺。  
  
他首先会打扫整理，摆好咖啡壶，将浓缩咖啡机清洗干净，然后在五点三刻开门。咖啡店的第一班正式开始于六点，不过他通常会有一两位常客在五点三刻光临。一 位是中产家庭妇女，每天清早赶在她的孩子们醒来和她妻子出门上班前会慢跑路过这里。每周四的意大利冰激凌之日，她会带他们一起过来，都是些好孩子。  
  
另一位六点前的常客也是会在八点、十点、下午两点、五点、晚上七点半关门前半小时出现的常客（理论上他们八点闭门休业，不过Clint一般直到午夜前都不 会锁门。有个名字叫Steve的本地画家曾经问过他听没听说过商业法，Clint咧开嘴，假装天真地回道，“法？那是什么鬼玩意儿？）。这位常客的名字是 Pepper Potts，Clint相当确信他一半的营业收入直接来自于她的老板、Tony Stark的腰包。她也并不是每天都会在所有这些钟点出现，因为他们时不时会身在日本或法国或天知道哪个地方，不过她极少缺席五点三刻这第一轮的“预 约”，所以Clint会确保她来的时候能喝到她常点的咖啡。毕竟她是位忙碌的职业女性，Clint也见过Tony Stark了（他不仅在下午两点档的时候会出现，而且在Stark完全无力掩盖的个人魅力之下，他们还成了一对损友），他知道她需要帮这个忙。  
  
他创纪录地快速搞定了清晨的常规工作（仍然没穿上衣。他一般都不穿上衣，除非他的半常客之一、警察局长Nick Fury跑来威胁他会让食品卫生检察官来找麻烦，但那从没发生过，因为Fury对Natasha有意思。Clint会这么想是因为Natasha就是他的 年轻貌美的俄国女性版），略微提早开门营业。  
  
Natasha今早当值，这意味着会很轻松。Natasha有点儿边缘性人格强迫症，把Clint指挥得在店里团团转，用眼神给他下达命令，要是他做了什 么惹她不高兴，就会狠狠地剐他一眼。（Clint暗地里想过她也许是接受证人保护机构庇护的前俄国/苏联间谍什么的，所以完全不跟她争执，保命要紧，或者 说保住蛋蛋要紧。）Clint也会抱怨Natasha总是对他发号施令，但是，好吧，她是独一无二的最佳员工，没有“也许”。况且，你知道，她天煞的性感 火辣。  
  
（这话他从没对她说过，因为，嘿，保护 _蛋蛋_ 。）  
  
早晨一切如常，常客们来来往往，大学生们蹭蹭Clint的免费Wi-Fi，偶尔也有新顾客光临。（你瞧，Clint仅有的常客们都是他店铺刚开业时积累下 来的顾客，那时候他还会担忧店铺会因经营不善而倒闭、他将不得不承认自己的失败。那时候的他挺和善（就是Clint所能办到的最接近“和善”的态度），基 本上也不粗鲁，可是随着时间推移，他逐渐放松下来，变得愈发得Clint，而他的老顾客们也不介意Clint的本性，所以就这样了。不管怎么说，不常有新 人成为Clint的常客，新顾客们一般都会被他半裸的模样吓跑。Clint对于新顾客总是第一眼聚焦在此一点儿都不惊讶。）  
  
此刻正有这么一位生脸站在柜台前，端详着Clint脑袋上方的黑板。他身着西装，平整挺括到完美无缺，发型一丝不苟（发际线微微有些后退，但不影响其魅力），背挺得笔直，估计有军队背景。  
  
“需要建议吗？或者你想要看懂Darcy那可怕的字迹？”Clint问道。（早在两年前雇佣那个大学生之前，Clint一直都亲自手写黑板。他总是不得不 向客户重复整个菜单，Darcy最终不堪其扰、主动请缨来重写一遍。不幸的是，尽管她的笔迹同他的天差万别，但都一样的差劲（他的字细小犀利，而她的则宽 胖滚圆），不过至少看得懂的人比较多，所以就保留了下来。）  
  
那人结束了沉思，看向Clint，视线下移到他袒露的前胸。Clint勾起嘴角，抬了抬头，意思是，“耶，我瞧见了”，以及“不，说真的，我只是来提供帮 助。”对方翘起一边的眉毛，脸上的表情告诉他，“好吧，你不知道你很可爱吗？”，而Clint的微笑回应道，“他妈的可爱极了，非常感谢。”（Clint 从未这么一言不发地和人交流这么久，好吧，除了Natasha以外的人。就算是Natasha，那也是十年同店的积累。）  
  
“我要一杯、是叫做‘滚下床来你这个懒货’么？全脂牛奶，不加奶油”，男人说道。  
  
Clint开始动手准备他的咖啡，在机器边说道，“你知道，要是你想要奢侈地用上 _全脂_ 牛奶，你也许该加上奶油。”  
  
顾客脸上的表情对他说，“哇哦，你一定觉得我是个白痴”或“哇哦，你肯定遇见过不少白痴顾客”，然而从他嘴里冒出来的话却充满了讥讽，“除非有人不喜欢在咖啡上加奶油。”  
  
“为什么？”两片碾碎的咖啡因片加上四分之一杯糖，缓缓混合入冒着蒸汽的液体中。  
  
“我的理念是奶油应该用于烘焙天使蛋糕的甘纳许巧克力酱，或者作为巧克力的装饰与覆盆子慕斯搭配。而且我认为，奶油不应该来自于批量采购的罐头或塑料瓶， 然后接连几个月都被关在冰箱里。奶油应该由人满含爱意地亲手搅拌而成，并且淋上或搭配某种能够真正欣赏它价值的东西。某样值得这么大量卡路里的东西。”他 的高谈阔论终于结束了，Clint也做好了他的咖啡。  
  
“你是位美食家，是不是，mister….”  
  
“Coulson，Phil Coulson。以及，对，你可以这么说。”  
  
Clint不禁满心期盼这个聪明风趣到不行的家伙下次还会光顾他的店铺。  
  
  
-  
  
  
那天晚上，Clint在吧台后面刚开始动手清理时，Tony走了进来，这不是通常Pepper会露面的时间。当时是十一点三十分，除了一人之外顾客都走光了。  
  
只剩下Steve了，和他的素描簿一起窝在角落里。Steve是名自由职业画家（即失业状态，时不时打点零工，同他的竹马挚友Bucky Barnes住在一起，后者不当值的时候偶尔也会来店里光顾。Bucky是名警察。），他基本上全天都呆在店里。（他喜欢“描绘人物，但并不那么做”，他 曾经这么告诉Clint，“你瞧”，他说过，“把日常生活中的陌生人完整画下来很不礼貌，而且还有点儿诡异。所以我只选取局部画下来。比如某人的头发、鼻 子、项链，他们的站姿。”Clint点点头，在他身旁坐下，休息片刻，看着他观察那些人。Steve是个好小伙。）  
  
  
Clint看着Tony四周张望了一圈后视线落在了金发男人身上。他眯起眼睛，透露出略偏危险的掠夺性，这令Clint有些担忧，因为只要Tony愿意， 他可以表现得非常可恨。他转移到靠近Steve的吧台一边，以防有必要能出手干预。（Steve也许早不似Clint刚开店认识他时的瘦小，但有时候 Steve会忘记这点，仍旧像个小年轻一样不知如何应对那些特立独行的人。）  
  
他走向Steve，摘下墨镜。“你是Steve Rogers？”  
  
Steve疑惑地抬头看着他，“是？”  
  
Tony伸出手，“我是Tony Stark。”  
  
“我知道。”，Steve快速握了握手。他轻轻踢开桌子另一头的椅子，朝着对面点了点头。Tony坐了下来，将墨镜搁在桌上，呼唤Clint。  
  
“老样子么，Tony？”Clint问，走向相应的机器。  
  
“对！”Tony转回面对Steve。Clint留意到Tony在桌下的脚正紧张地动个不停，于是好奇这位亿万富翁究竟想从他这位不走运的画家身上得到什么能让他这么紧张，“那么，Pepper说你是位画家，相当了不起。”  
  
Steve瞪大了眼睛，“呃，我可不会 _那么_ 说，Stark先生。要我说，自己是个 _还不错_ 的画家。”  
  
Tony努了努嘴，就是那种古怪的介于微笑和臭屁的咧嘴之间的表情，“Pepper手里的收藏品都是伦勃朗、毕加索和梵高之类的。她要是告诉我哪个画家很 棒，我相信她的判断。”Steve现在完全是一副鱼头的模样了，合不上嘴。于是Tony继续道，“我想请你为Stark工业在曼哈顿的新楼绘制一幅壁画， 正在建的那栋。准确来说是大堂里的壁画。”  
  
Steven一副说不出话来的样子，于是Clint抓准时机走过去送上Tony的咖啡。这似乎令Steve从震惊中恢复了，“我——Stark先生——Tony。我不知道怎么，我的意思是，我需要考虑，也就是说我——”  
  
Tony打断了他，“Steve，我会给你几天考虑，好吗？两天后的晚上六点，我会带着合同到这里跟你会面。如果你愿意，就签下合同，要是不愿意，就告诉我滚开，好吗？”  
  
Steve木木地点了头，眉头紧纠。Tony拿起咖啡，留下一张二十美元，快步走出了门。他落下了墨镜。  
  
“哇哦。”Clint坐上了Tony空下的椅子上。他向后躺在椅背上，双腿交叠，摆弄着那副墨镜，“你打算怎么回复？”  
  
Steven抬头看向他，又低下头对着桌上的素描簿，Tony在店里的时候完全忽视了它。他翻阅画纸（近一半已经用过了，这是他本月内的第二本），然后停留在某一页。他折起其他的画页，翻过簿子，展开在Clint面前。  
  
画纸上所描绘的是Tony，与他分毫不差，犹如黑白照片般精准。Clint摸了摸页脚，了然地冲Steve笑道，“所以……你迷上了纽约版Hugh Hefner？”  
  
（译注：Hugh Hefner是美国实业家，杂志出版商，世界著名色情杂志《花花公子》的创刊人及主编，以及花花公子企业的首席创意官。这个比喻大家懂的╮(╯▽╰)╭）  
  
Steve翻了个白眼，哼道，“他没那么老……也没那么讨厌女人。”Stave收回素描簿，手指轻触画上嘴唇的位置，证实了Clint的猜测。“他被世人误解了。而且Pepper说过，他并没有像报纸上说的睡过那么多女人。”  
  
Clint哼着小调摇头，“Steve，我认识Tony很长时间了，我能够毫不犹豫地说他是个混蛋，是个花花公子，尽管Tony _的确_ 也睡男孩，你依旧会伤心的。”Clint可不会说出来他是 _如何_ 知道Tony也睡男孩，这么说吧，证言来自于一个近距离 _醉_ 汉之口。  
  
Steve叹气，咬着嘴唇，“好吧，也许等我了解到他的那一面，我就能放下了。那面你和Pepper都喜欢但不懂得爱的一面。我只是”他又叹了口气，望向窗外。  
  
“我明白，Steve。我明白。”  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
第二天早晨，Phil Coulson如同时钟般准时地在九点一刻出现了。  
  
“这不是Coulson，Phil Coulson嘛。老样子？”Clint问道，双手撑着脑袋，手指摊开作捧脸状。  
  
Coulson看起来对Clint蹩脚的调情不为所动，“不先尝过你所有的饮料我怎么能选出在这家可爱的小店里我的最爱是哪个呢？”Clint挑起眉毛， 仿佛在说，“那你要什么？”，对此Coulson大声回答，“我想试试你的‘贱人，我没开玩笑，快起来。’谁想出这些名字的？”  
  
Clint笑容灿烂，耸肩道，“噢，发明饮料的人呗。”这是实话，所有这些全都出自Clint之手。不过Coulson没有必要知道；他似乎觉得这些名字很蠢。“好吧，伙计，这是你要的喝的。嘿，你心脏方面没问题吧？”  
  
Coulson皱眉，扬起眉毛，“没有？”他摇了摇头，从Clint手中取过找零，然后放进了小费罐子，转身离去。  
  
“再见，Coulson！”Clint在他身后喊道，后仰靠上柜台。  
  
这会儿Clint真的就像是滚在屎堆里的猪仔那样快活，因为Coulson明确说了他明天会再来。  
  
-  
  
而且，Coulson后天也来了，那之后、再之后的几天都来了，现在他已经喝遍了Clint所有的早款咖啡，午后品种的部分正值半程。  
  
Clint对这样的进展相当满意，原因很多。首先，拥有新的常客总是好的：营业额有了保障。第二、能有一位可能成为他新男友的常客总归不错：因为，嘿，小 Clint需要点乐子。尽快。（自Clint上一任男友至今已经过去三年了，而他从大学以来就已经不会随便找人打炮了。可Clint又没时间出去结识朋 友，于是乎他的交往潜在对象基本上就局限于他的顾客里。）  
  
这并不是说Clint只是干等着没有努力。通过他们每天早晨的短暂会面，Clint已经对Coulson了解颇多。比方说他有多么的热爱讲究食物，比方说 他是名博物馆策展人，比方说他跟他最好的朋友打从六年级起就一直要好到现在（他们甚至连大学都是一块儿念的），比方说他生长在布鲁克林，不过现在住在曼哈 顿上区，比方说他曾经常去的咖啡店因为老板心脏病发去世而关门了，他为寻找替代的店家已经转悠了两个月，直到偶然发现Clint的店。  
  
他知道他最喜欢的颜色是森林绿（这令他想起住在北边的祖母），他最崇爱的画家是梵高（认为他大胆浓郁的笔触再美丽不过），还有，他从未在雨中接过吻。  
  
但最重要的是，Clint了解到Coulson为人风趣幽默（高超的不露声色）、睿智机敏（太他妈的聪明了，知识广博，通情达理），而且相貌不错（美好地糅合了古典美和古灵精怪的可爱），这使得Clint的小Clint想要把他当做要命的树一样爬到他身上。  
  
Clint还知道，自己会在 _完全_ 不愿意的情况下胆小如鼠，所以直到现在他还没能鼓起勇气约Coulson出来。  
  
  
-  
  
  
“嘿，Pep”，Clint叫道。现在是Pepper的五点档，于是他动手准备Tony常点的咖啡和Pepper三点后会喝的茶。  
  
“嘿，Clint。最近怎么样？”Pepper把包放在柜台上，拿出钱包和每次她来都会留下的一张二十美元（尽管两杯大杯咖啡只要五美元又五十分。不过，嘿，Clint可不挑剔）。  
  
他做完Tony的咖啡后，动手准备Pep的。“挺不错的。你知道，假如你无视我突然变得不敢开口请一位新近常客约会的话。”话音刚落，Steve就走了上来，大声嘲笑Clint的苦闷。  
  
“那逊极了，Pepper。那个人每天九点一刻出现，接着他们俩使劲儿地调情，等那人离开后Clint就会哀怨上一整天。”Steven晃过头朝Clint点了点头，意思是他想要咖啡续杯，今天内的第十杯。  
  
“噢，Clint。真的？我以为你跟Bobbi好的时候已经不会害羞了？”Pepper问，走向吧台，站在Clint对面。（Bobbi基本算是 Clint的前妻。他们从没同居过，也没认真交往过，差不多属于炮友之类的，然后某次拉斯维加斯之行醉昏了头，在一个装扮成猫王的胖子的见证下结了婚。他 们一回纽约就去申请无效婚姻了。他和Bobbi的这一段是Clint唯二的两段“认真的关系”之一，尽管Clint对她来说不然，她认为这是自己记录上的 一个永恒的巨大污点。另一位是个名叫Bruce的科学家，在和Clint共度两年时光以后跟大学时期的女友Betty搬去了加拿大。）Clint耸肩，微 微歪头。“而且在她之后你也约会过几个人。”  
  
Steve得意地笑了，含着一丝咯咯咯的笑音开口道，“随便玩玩的话都无所谓！”紧接着被Clint摔在面前的咖啡卡断了话头。  
  
“瞧，Pep，这其实没什么大不了的，因为我很肯定他是直的——”，Steve朝他哼哼。“——而且，他可是 _博物馆的策展人_ ，要是约会的话我做些什么才好呢？”  
  
Pepper无奈地看着他，但随即眼前一亮，“噢！噢，宴会！”Pepper高呼，从包里取出几个信封，“Tony下个月会准备一场宴会，半慈善性质的晚宴，为室内儿童的艺术教育筹款。你那个策展人肯定会高兴的，不是吗？”  
  
Clint将信将疑地看了她片刻，然后说，“呃，Pepper，我不知道。我的意思是——”  
  
Pepper打断了他，把两只信封放在柜台上，“Clint，收下。如果你不想用，就不用。但要用上了，那么，嘿，拿出男人的样子来。”Clint扬起眉毛，意思显然是“你跟Tony混太久了”，但她似乎不明白，于是他拿起信封，塞进裤子后袋里。  
  
  
-  
  
  
接下来的几周，Clint不断尝试又反复失败，始终没能邀请Coulson去那个操蛋的宴会。  
  
第一次也许算得上是Clint这辈子最悲惨尴尬的时刻了。Coulson在老时间出现，面带他一贯的若隐若现的微笑，点了单子上的下一款咖啡，然后离开，徒留下Clint像个迷路的狗宝宝一样捧心巴望着他。但不全是，尴尬的部分还在于他们的几句交谈。  
  
“那么”，Clint开口了，紧张地将几颗糖块放在肉桂棒上，制作出“随便哪个神任你选，我发誓这座桥下面没有怪物”的“桥”的部分。“那么。晚宴？你。我的意思是，艺术，对吧？”  
  
对此Coulson挑高一边眉毛，在柜面上留下十美元，走出了店。  
  
Clint正式恨死自己了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
现在是宴会前的周一，Clint慌了。他慌神的原因是他到现在都还没邀请Coulson参加宴会，以及Coulson没像之前那样的准时出现。 Coulson从来不会晚于九点十分（除了周末外，他从没缺席过一天），但是当九点、九点半、然后十点降临并逝去，Clint放弃了。  
  
他趴在柜台上，诅咒自己和自己可悲的命运。这时候Darcy出现在他身后，端着她的“特制”热巧克力（25%热巧克力、70%朗姆酒、5%鲜奶油。 _通常来说_ ，这对“止住Clint在柜台前哀怨”相当有效）。  
  
“噢，亲爱”，她说，拍拍他的背，“你对这家伙用情挺深，是不是？”  
  
Clint磕着台面点头，推开了那杯酒。他不想喝醉。Clint已经过了在中午前就开始喝酒的年纪。  
  
即使Coulson是他所喜欢过的最体面的家伙。  
  
即使Clint是个无可救药的家伙，他也无法忍受自己被一个只是碰巧每天光顾他的店铺、跟他随便聊聊的陌生人拒绝。  
  
去他妈的，他就要喝个烂醉。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Coulson第二天没有出现，在那之后、再之后的两天也不见踪影。但周五的时候他出现了，就在宴会的前一天。  
  
Clint瞧见他走进柜台时微笑着说，“哟，看看是谁复活了！我都要派出搜救队了！”Coulson的嘴不自然地绷紧，随即又放松了下来。这时Clint才留意到他嘴角骇人的淤青和裂口，以及他在门口一瘸一拐的样子。“天哪，我开个玩笑，你出什么事了？”  
  
“车祸。不严重。真的没什么”，Coulson说，摆摆头，每当他夸大其词时都会这么做。（真的，Clint把这摆头的动作视为Coulson在撒谎的提示。）他抬头看向黑板，眯起眼睛，“我不记得喝到哪儿了。”  
  
“到‘僵尸、吸血鬼、狼人，噢，老天哪！’，这名字我起的是不咋滴。”Clint开始准备咖啡（这是他开业第一年时发明的万圣节特饮，味道就像是玉米糖）。“那么”，Clint停顿了下，（ _快，哥们儿，问呀，快开口请他去那个天煞的宴会。赶紧！_ ），望向Coulson，“你感觉怎么样？”（ _太弱了，Clint。你个孬种。_ ）  
  
“好些了。卧床休息了几天很管用。”Coulson手指轻叩着柜面，Clint望过去，发现他的指节也割伤了。  
  
“你觉得明天会更好些么？”Clint说出来了，为了克制自己不去舔那就在他收银机边上的修长、看起来强劲有力、 _受了伤_ 的手指。  
  
Coulson挑起一边眉毛，微微歪头。  
  
Clint浅浅地吸了口气，小心斟酌词句，“好吧，这样，呃，有位顾客，朋友，常来光顾的朋友，他要开个派对。宴会性质的，我想，也许你会有兴趣参加？因 为，是艺术方面，而你又是博物馆策展人，而且到时候还会有为本市学校的艺术教育的慈善筹款活动，就在，呃，明天。八点，晚上。”  
  
一边听着Clint的话，Coulson的眉头纠得愈发紧了。“没问题？”，他停顿了下，从钱包中拿出一张十美元。他拿起咖啡，看着Clint，“我需要邀请函之类的吗？”  
  
耀眼的笑容无法自抑地在Clint的脸上荡漾绽开，“我，呃，在这里跟你碰头？在，呃，七点半？”他从收银机里拿出信封，和Coulson的找零一起递给他。  
  
Coulson露出他招牌式的隐约微笑，点点头。他从Clint的笔筒里抓了支记号笔，朝Clint的手指了指。他刚举起手，Coulson就握住抬高（握在那美妙 _受伤的_ 手中），在上面写下了他的 _电话号码_ 。“以防万一，yeah？”  
  
Clint点点头，待Coulson跨出大门、拐过街角后，噌地跃上柜台，兴奋地手舞足蹈。  
  
不是熟客的两位客人立马跑开了，Steve叹了口气，摇头。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint只有一件西装，是上周Pepper带来的（当Clint拒绝接受的时候，Natasha瞪了他一眼，对着Pepper简洁颔首，接过西装，然后 揪起Clint的耳朵把他拎进后屋，告诉他“闭上臭嘴穿起来，你这个蠢蛋，然后带着感激的笑脸再滚出来！”Clint一一遵命），老实说，它穿在他身上帅 极了。  
  
“它”，准确来说是一件剪裁修身的西装，搭配了黑色织锦格纹的衬衫和一条灰色的窄款领带。Clint唯一不太确定的地方是这西装是 _紫色_ 的（Pepper管它叫 _暗紫晶色_ ，但那还是他妈的 _紫色_ ），不过他走出来时姑娘们发出的赞叹之声给了他足够的勇气以这身行头去见Coulson，端着两杯咖啡。  
  
然而，这身西装给他的勇气可没法应付带着该死的 _女伴_ 出现在店里的Coulson。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **

第二章

**  
  
  
  
  
Clint用尽浑身气力扯出一点浅笑，这感觉像是有人在拔他的智齿——没用麻药的那种。  
  
Coulson仍旧是一贯若有似无的微笑，介绍他身边的女士，“Barton，这是Maria Hill，我最要好的朋友。Maria，这是Clint Barton，纽约最好的咖啡师。”  
  
（ _最好的朋友。是他那操蛋的 **最要好的朋友** ！_棒极了！他最要好的朋友，Maria Hill，也是他在博物馆的同事，六年级的时候就认识了，而最最重要的是，她是个拉拉，已经和她相伴十五年的恋人结了婚，就在纽约婚姻平等法通过的第三天。）  
  
原本勉强糊上脸的微笑立即变得真诚了，Clint伸手道，“很高兴见到你，久闻大名。”  
  
她点头道，“彼此彼此。我发誓要是在听到关于你那些名称可笑的饮料的念叨，我就要送两颗枪子儿给什么人了。”Clint的笑意减弱了几分，但在瞥到Coulson脸红了时又再度满电量绽放。  
  
Coulson清了清嗓子，双手交叠，“邀请函上写了‘持函携眷一名’，所以当Maria发现宴会上布展的是Maria Stark基金会的藏品后兴奋得没法不带她过来。”  
  
Clint把咖啡递给Coulson，从口袋里掏出钥匙，“要是知道你会一起来，我就也为你准备好咖啡了。既然这样了，我们还有时间给你做一杯？还是你要茶或其它什么的？”  
  
Maria摇头，笑道，“不了，谢谢。我期待着宴会上的酒吧呢。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
前去宴会的路上，Clint终于留意到Coulson的西装把他衬得迷人得 _要命_ 。这是一件经典的黑色无尾晚礼服，搭配黑色领带，唯一的点睛之处是他袖子底下露出来的银色劳力士。不过， _救命_ ，他看起来棒极了。随着他的每一个步伐，那黑色的布料都会轻轻拥上他的臀部，而这身外套更是尤为彰显他宽阔的肩膀。  
  
Maria的礼服同样低调，一件简洁的黑色拖地长裙，裙裾处的开叉高至臀下。当她走动起来，裙摆随之轻舞、在月光下泛出粼粼闪亮的样子令其看起来比本身的价值要高贵数十倍。  
  
  
-  
  
  
他们在宴会上晃了近半小时Clint才找到Pepper。她站在吧台边，喝着马蒂尼，正与Natasha聊天。两人看起来都是极为正点的性感尤物，要不是 Clint已经被Coulson迷得无可救药，他可能会提议来个3P（也许有45%是开玩笑，以及95%的概率会失败）。他走了过去，向调酒师要了杯酒。  
  
“晚上好，女士们，你们今晚美极了！”Clint微微鞠躬致意。女人们笑了笑，朝他举杯问好。“所以，他基本上算带了个女伴。”  
  
她们猛地转头看向Clint的视线所落之处，速度快到让他担忧那会扭伤脖子。他们盯着Coulson和Maria，后者正在欣赏一幅Clint一百年也没法看懂的画。Coulson的手轻搭在Maria后腰，她正比划着热烈地说个不停。  
  
“你有说清楚这是约会，对吧，Clint？”Natasha问，挑起眉毛，抿了一口伏特加。  
  
Clint看看Pepper，再看回Natasha，然后望着Coulson和Maria走向下一幅画作。“我以为是，但显然没有。”  
  
“可是，等等，Clint，什么叫做他‘算是’带了女伴？”Bucky出声，把Clint吓得半死，他这才意识到刚才自己一直盯着Coulson。 Bucky站在Natasha身后，手臂靠着吧台把她拥在身前。（老实说，Bucky这样几乎整个人都挂在Natasha身上一点不奇怪。他是个粘人鬼， 不过是以制服男人的矜持方式。不过，Natasha会容忍这般突出男子气概的表现相当少见。事实上，她终于愿意和他出来约会就着实令人惊讶了，还是在如此 公开的场合。）  
  
“Maria是他最好的朋友”，Clint说，“而且她是拉拉，但是，我是说，瞧瞧他们。 _他们俩_ 在一块儿；他没和我在一起。”  
  
Natasha和Bucky翻了个白眼，Natasha重重地叹气道，“你个蠢货”，她说，“快去请他跳舞！”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint走向Coulson和Maria的这一路是都沉浸在焦虑和不安中。（以及片刻的欣喜，当他看见Tony和Steve的时候。那两人坐在一边的桌前，紧凑在一块儿，那样子仿佛在尖叫着 _“还没成”_ ，却也伴随着轻语 _“快了”。_ ）  
  
当他终于走到他们身边时，他们正驻足于另一幅Clint永远都看不懂、也没兴趣看懂的画前。  
  
“你们觉得派对怎么样？”Clint问道。Maria笑盈盈地点头，兴高采烈地大谈Tony（也就是Pepper）所收藏的各色展品。Clint附和地点头，不过他的脸色一定流露出他有多茫然，因为Coulson出言打断了他的朋友。  
  
“Maria，你为什么不去向Pepper自我介绍一下呢，你们一定会相处愉快的。”（在Clint持续丧失正常人类的行动力的那一个月期间，有两次 Coulson在场的时候Pepper也出现在店里。第一次的时候她和Steve坐在一起，看着Clint红着脸没能邀请Coulson参加晚宴。第二 次，她确保Coulson进来的时候自己坐在柜台边，并向他介绍了自己。两人就艺术等等话题聊了近二十分钟，而Clint在柜台后神经兮兮地踱来踱去，勉 强压下心中的嫉妒和紧张。）Coulson为她指出Pepper的方位，让她过去。  
  
此时出现了尴尬的沉默，通常Clint肯定会聒噪地缓和这样的情况，但这次他神奇地控制住了自己。  
  
“你对艺术不太擅长，是不是，Barton？”Coulson问，再次看向画作。  
  
Clint耸了耸肩，看向那幅画，然后转回视线，看着Coulson，“我懂审美。我喜欢欣赏美丽的事物。”Coulson瞥向他，Clint立即脸红 了，才发觉刚才的话就算只有半个脑袋的人也会有怎样的理解。Coulson勾起嘴角，绽出他所见过的最近似于真正笑容的微笑。“我——我的意思是，我能领 会绘画或其它什么的美丽之处。不过我从没认真研究过，没有。我在读该死的社区大学前从没接受过正规教育，就算是在那里我也没上过一堂跟经管学位无关的课 程。我没时间搞艺术类的玩意儿。反正也没人介意我是不是多才多艺。”  
  
Coulson对他嗯了一声，抬头看向画作。在Clint眼里这一整幅泼洒的颜料连小毛孩都能办得到。Coulson似乎明白他是怎么想，略微偏过头， 说，“Jackson Pollock的作品。事实上，这是Jackson Pollock最受争议的著作，题为‘第八号’。他创先向世人引荐了‘满幅’派绘画，一种抽象表现主义的新运动，强调画面缺少重点。”  
  
Clint尴尬地笑着撞了撞Coulson的肩膀，“我只看到颜料溅得四处都是。”Coulson哼了哼，转动手中的香槟杯。  
  
此时，现场恰好换了首歌曲，Tony指名要求的上世纪四十年代风格的爵士乐队（Pepper之前抱怨过要在不到一周的时间内找到一支高水平的四十年代乐队 有多么困难。Clint瞥见Steve的脸红了，明白Tony如此坚持完全是因为他发现四十年代的音乐是Steve的最爱），开始演奏Nat King Cole的“难以忘怀”。“Coulson先生，尽管我也许对艺术一无所知，但我的确能欣赏美妙的音乐。”Clint伸出手，“我是否能有这个荣幸呢？”  
  
Coulson哼了哼，牵起他的手，一起走向舞池。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint沉醉于舞步之中，并不介意是Coulson在领舞。他能够清晰地感觉到他们俩之间的每一个接触点。  
  
掌中Coulson的手所散发的温热。  
  
他肌肉分明的肩膀所蕴含的力量。  
  
随着每一个舞步，两人的腿都会彼此轻轻擦过。  
  
Clint凝视着Coulson的眼眸，无法移开，震慑于它们的 _碧蓝_ ，宛如春日晴空。  
  
Clint的手滑落至Coulson的手臂，握住他的另一只手，拉近自己，然后头靠上年长者的肩膀。  
  
他们就这般一直舞至曲声终了。  
  
  
  
  
虽然第二天是周日，但并不意味着Clint无须清早五点半就起床，不知怎的，第二天的早起比起以往轻松了不少。  
  
他的脚步轻快雀跃，这点可逃不脱九点抵达的Darcy的法眼，“哈，有人滚过床单了。”  
  
Clint瞪了她一眼，继续制作Steve今早的第二杯咖啡，“虽然这不关你的事，但是，我昨晚 _没_ 跟人上床。”  
  
Darcy挑起眉毛，难以置信地看着他，仿佛在说，“那你他妈的这么高兴干嘛？”（Clint最近才发觉他朋友们的语言是多么匮乏。）  
  
“完美的初次约会就会起到这样的效果”，Steve说，冲着Clint发射来的“滚开”的眼神无辜地翘起双眉，“怎么，你觉得那不算是约会？”  
  
“尽管我承认是个美妙的夜晚，但那不能算是约会。没人会在约会的时候带上好朋友”，坐在他身边的Tony出声道。（这一早上他都坐在店里，给Steve打 打岔，再把Clint惹得发毛。倘若快活/风骚的Tony将成为Clint生活里的常态，他也许得往自己专用的的“超正宗爱尔兰四叶草卡普奇诺”里多加点 特制的料了。  
  
“谢了，Tony”，Clint说，把的意式浓缩塞到他面前。（或许他可以往Tony的杯子里加点儿泻药。）  
  
“噢！Barton被好朋友给挡炮了！”噢，耶，他愈发没得安宁了，此时出现的正是时髦达人Loki和他金毛大犬男朋友Thor。棒极了。（Clint对 他们的了解仅限于Thor和Loki曾经作为兄弟一起长大，随后却发现Loki是领养的，接着两人就开始像对兔子一样操了起来。Clint努力不去多想这 件事，他的确也不必多想，因为他们其实算是Darcy的朋友，而不是他的。就好像Fury、Pepper和Bucky是Tasha的朋友一样。）“我以为 那只会发生在狗血的情景喜剧里。”  
  
“我没被挡炮；他不知道这是一次约会。只有当打炮的另一方知道是约会时才能被称之为被挡炮”，Clint辩解道。  
  
“拜托！”Thor大呼，“你邀请的时候没说清楚？太不走运了！他是傻了吗？”  
  
Clint叹气，Darcy则大笑，“不”，她说，“Clint才是那个傻子。”这一小伙人都哄堂大笑（只有Steve除外，他同情地蹙着 眉），Clint把他们轰到一边，命令Darcy去打扫女用洗手间（这是对她以为自己会在初次约会的时候就跟人上床并且管他叫傻子的最正当的处罚）。当他 确认他们的注意力不再在他身上时，他靠上柜台，仰起头，用手搓着眼睛哀嚎。  
  
“早上过得很糟？”一个熟悉的声音响起，Clint猛地直起身，放下手。他迎上了Coulson的眼睛，意识到自己光着身子、而这被Maria看在眼里会有怎样的想法，他微微脸红了。  
  
“你知道，他说过你总是半裸着走来走去，可我不愿意相信他的话”，她说，望向菜单。她拇指按着下巴，食指轻点鼻尖，“鉴于我完全不明白上面写的什么意思，我要一杯味道够苦的黑咖啡，加很多很多糖。”  
  
Clint点头道，“正好，要是我没记错的话，那也是这位Coulson, Phil Coulson接下来轮到的一款。准确来说，这款的名字是黑寡妇。”  
  
Coulson翻了个白眼，Maria翘起眉毛，“哇哦，你还真这么叫他。我不知道是你这么叫他可笑呢还是他会这么自我介绍更好笑。”  
  
Clint耸了耸肩，笑道，“你们可以去坐着，我等会儿端给你们。除非你们还有别的地方要去？”  
  
Coulson张口想说什么，但Maria微笑着拉起他的手臂，“谢谢。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint很快做好了，走向他们的位置，将两杯咖啡放在桌上。他们坐在后边的角落里，距离Steve、Tony、Loki和Thor他们的位置有二十尺远，对此Clint深感欣慰。  
  
“还要点儿别的么？Darcy昨天烤的饼干味道好极了，我肯定还有留一些。”他们都摇了头，于是Clint走回他的柜台。  
  
他在Steve的桌边暂停了脚步，问他们是否需要些什么。  
  
Loki开口道，“鉴于你在我还没开始点之前就把我轰跑了——”  
  
“知道了，Loki，我会给你整那杯装逼的茶。Thor，你是要热巧克力还是拿铁？”  
  
“热巧克力，劳驾了，好心的先生！”Clint微微一笑，拍了拍大个子的脑袋，走回去的路上还不忘冲着Loki吐舌头。  
  
  
-  
  
Coulson和Maria在周日早晨一起光临成为了惯例，就像Thor和Loki一样，之前他们只出现在工作日。严格来说，咖啡店周日不营业，但他会让 他的常客进来，而现在对象逐渐延伸到朋友和损友们。（过去只有Steve、Darcy和他三个人，他和Darcy会上上下下把店铺清洗干净，Steve则 边喝咖啡边绘画。直到某一天，Thor和Loki途经此地，Thor就像个巨型狗宝宝一样趴在门口苦苦哀求，Loki则笑得一脸狡黠，非常清楚没人能抵挡 他男朋友的无敌狗狗眼。再然后，Steve接下了替Tony的大堂绘制壁画的工作，Tony也开始光顾了，有时会携Rhodey或Pepper一同过来。 Natasha不喜欢一次应付这么多人，不过要是知道Bucky会来的话她偶尔也会出现。）  
  
Maria每次都会点“黑寡妇”，Coulson则继续他的寻觅Clint最佳作品之路。  
  
此时是Coulson光顾的第三个周日，他已经喝到了菜单上的最后一款饮品。  
  
“注意了！顾客们，注意了！”Clint用非尖叫型的最大音量说道，Steve、Tony、Loki和Thor抬起头，因为店里只有他们几个。Darcy 之前来电说宿醉请假，Natasha很可能根本没法动弹，因为据Steve所说，她和Bucky鬼混到凌晨三点才回来，还继续喝酒，然后整整三个小时都在 做爱。“我们最最亲爱的Coulson, Phil Coulson已经尝遍了我的所有饮品！有史以来达成此壮举的第一人！”  
  
“你居然没有翘辫子？”Tony问道，“你知道他在早款咖啡里放了兴奋剂和咖啡因片，对吗？”  
  
Coulson睁大眼睛，看向Clint，“ _这_ 就是为什么你问我心脏方面有没有问题？”Clint从没见过他在同一时间内展露出这么明显的表情。  
  
Clint耸肩，勾起嘴角，弯下腰，两手托腮，“那么，你最喜欢哪个？”  
  
Coulson才张开嘴就被Maria打断了，“他晚餐时再告诉你怎么样？”Coulson愣住了，Clint瞪大了眼睛，看向柜台边那桌的朋友。他这会儿迫切地希望自己刚才没集中他们的注意力过来。  
  
他们的眼神感觉都要刺穿他的脑袋了，而他支支吾吾地不知如何回应。一方面来说，他 _万分渴望_ 能和Coulson一块儿出去（并爬上他，就像他是棵该死的 _树_ 一样），但另一方面来说，邀请他的不是 _Coulson_ ，而是Maria。而Maria犯起贱来非常 _讨厌_ ，她似乎特别乐于惹Coulson难堪。  
  
可是Coulson那么的美好……  
  
“听起来不错。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
当晚，Clint身着暗紫红色衬衣和烟灰色休闲裤，站在柜台前，等待Coulson。  
  
Natasha在他身后转悠，一边做着Steve的又一杯咖啡，一边每隔五秒朝他看一眼。  
  
Clint卷起袖子，改变站姿。Steve轻轻踢了他一脚，Clint皱眉，“干嘛？”  
  
“他会出现的。还有，你要弄皱你的衬衣了”，他说，接过咖啡，走回和Tony一块儿的桌边。（Tony近来总是店里，打着和Steve策划壁画的幌子，不 过Clint清楚实际情况。没人招架得了Steve的魅力，Tony也不例外，他就像条小狗一样跟着可怜的Steve团团转，可是Steve“没有接 受”，Natasha如是说，“因为他怕人们会以为这是Tony选他负责壁画的唯一原因。”她走过来给Clint的脑袋一巴掌，教训他拎清脑子、好好留意 店里发生的事情，别只关心自己的裤裆。）  
  
Clint望向身后，又动了动，咬着嘴唇。  
  
Coulson迟到了半小时。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Coulson那晚没有出现。  
  
第二天的老时间他也没有出现。  
  
Clint努力不去想自己感觉有多蠢。  
  
操。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
周五中午的时候，Coulson出现了，看起来糟透了。真的，整体看起来就像是Coulson在宴会前遇上车祸的那次，只是这次要严重得多。他拄着拐杖，另一边的手臂也打着石膏挂着， _两_ 眼乌青。  
  
“Coulson，伙计，这次又出什么事了？”Clint问，跃过柜台，赶紧将Coulson推进座位。他大声吩咐Darcy招呼其他的顾客并给Coulson弄一杯“忘却伤痛”。他在年长者身边坐下，看着他的脸。“说真的，伙计，怎么回事？”  
  
“又一场车祸”，Coulson回答，朝Darcy笑了笑，后者一边做着他的茶一边盯着他。  
  
“也许你不该开车，伙计”，Clint开玩笑道，或者试图开个玩笑，但听起来更像是一份请求。  
  
他无法从Coulson青肿的眼睛上移开视线。个别来看，如果只有一边的话，其实没那么厉害，但正因为 _两边_ 眼睛都肿了，看起来格外得骇人。  
  
Coulson叹气，抿了口Darcy刚送来的茶，“这次不是我开车；我在过马路”，瞧见Clint正要张口，他解释道，“遵守了法规，提醒你。我知道这在纽约城不常见，但是事实。”  
  
“我很担心你，伙计，当你周日没有现身的时候？这么放鸽子不像你会做的事，你知道吗？”Clint说，终于不再看向Coulson的眼睛，垂下视线，剥着 指甲。他小心翼翼地没有提到他们那不算约会的约会，以及Coulson没有出现时他感觉失望至极、他妈的难过死了。他希望这些没有在他的脸上流露出来。  
  
Coulson轻声哼了哼，说，“这就是为什么我来这里。我对那天的爽约感到很内疚。我想要……解释，我猜。我不想让你以为——”他停下了，Clint再 度抬头看向他。他的脸微微泛红，一直延伸到脖颈，不过Clint很肯定之前就这样。也许是因为拄着拐杖走到他店里的运动所致。  
  
“我不是不理解！”Clint脱口而出，接上他以为Coulson的话暂停的地方，“我的意思是，就像是，Maria人挺好，但她似乎不怎么尊重你的私人界限。我上次就想这么对你说来着，上个周日的时候。那、那不必有任何涵义。”  
  
Coulson端详了他几秒，眨了眨眼睛，然后点头，“对，好。”  
  
Clint努力展露微笑（他还能期待什么？期待Coulson会突然告白？说，不，亲爱的，我想跟你来场甜蜜的性爱？Clint清楚自己的能耐。他明白，聪明能干、 _受过良好教育_ 的Coulson永远都不可能爱上像他这样的人，看在基督的份上，他只是个靠着前途渺茫的工作和该死的马戏团积攒来的钱经营一家咖啡店的家伙。），说道，“不过我们绝对应该抽空出来玩玩什么的。”  
  
“没错”，Coulson说，露出隐隐笑容，“今晚有场季前赛，洋基对红袜队。来我家喝点啤酒？”  
  
Clint脸上的笑容变得发自内心，他点头，“好的，伙计，听起来棒极了！我让Tasha替我顶班。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
要是有人知道Clint换了多少身行头，他会羞愧死的，最终他选定的是一件能够炫耀手臂肌肉的旧T恤和满是破洞拉絮的Levi’s牛仔裤。  
  
当叩响Coulson房门的时候他还在纠结。这是一幢位于曼哈希特（Manhasset）的可爱的二层房屋，附带一个小院子。（距离咖啡店有45分钟的路 程，所以Clint不得不带上Lucy。Lucy是Clint的1994年款的哈雷•戴维森•胖男孩摩托车（Harley Davidson Fatboy），亮紫色机身，是Clint最为骄傲的财产（这也是Tasha对Clint挑剔紫色西装时的反驳。而对此Clint的回答是，没错，紫色是 他最喜欢的颜色，但他不是那见鬼的 _Liberace_ *）。她就住在咖啡店的里间，跟存货一起，所以Clint只有在健康卫生检查员来访的时 候才带她出来，或者当他需要去超过半小时脚程的地方。）Clint觉得这宅邸很适合Coulson，仿佛出自莎士比亚时代农庄一般的小房子，非常讨人喜 欢，夹在一排随便哪个肥皂剧里都能看的玻璃金属怪物之中。  
  
  
（译注：Liberace——美国著名钢琴家、声乐家，穿着喜好以花哨华丽著称）  
  
  
Coulson过了一会儿才应门，也许是负伤的缘故，不过Clint不介意。  
  
“你好”，Coulson打开门问候道，移到一边让Clint进屋，“那是你的胖男孩？”  
  
Clint点头，微微一笑，用手捋了捋被风吹乱的头发，“她的名字是Lucy，或者在她不听话的时候就叫Lucille。”  
  
“九四年的？”  
  
“对，伙计，你懂摩托车？”  
  
Coulson摇头，关上了前门，“不，我只是了解哈雷系列。我爸是个狂热爱好者，看来这喜好遗传下来了。”  
  
Clint哼了哼，四处张望。屋内装点了各色印刷画，尽管绝大多数都是举世闻名之作或是出自大家之手，Clint只能认得大概。Coulson把他领进了电视机所在的房间，然后走去厨房取啤酒。  
  
他回来的时候看到Clint正兴致勃勃地站在七十寸环绕立体声液晶电视前。他的全套系统都是最尖端产品，装备应有尽有，外加一整面墙的DVD和蓝光碟。“电影挺多的哈？”  
  
Coulson耸耸肩，又是那种若隐若现地微笑，“我对电影有点儿痴迷。”  
  
“博物馆策展人、美食家、电影爱好者”，Clint若有所思地念叨。他摸过那一排遥控器，向后望去，Coulson坐上了那种豪华的软皮沙发，调整着他受伤的四肢到最舒服的姿势。“我喜欢。”如果在 _对男人有兴趣_ 的这方面能更有把握就好了。  
  
比赛还有半小时才开始，于是Clint觉得他能四处参观一下。电视机的一侧是副画，画面上是一棵位于旷野的树，叶落近半。电视机另一边的画上是一根花朵盛 开的嫩枝和一本书。不知怎的，它们感觉同Coulson相当契合。Clint凑近观察，发现上面都有淡淡的“Vincent”字样的签名，看起来 _真实极了_ 。  
  
“这些是梵高的？”Clint问，看向Coulson。  
  
他微微张大眼睛，抿了抿嘴唇，“私人收藏，附庸风雅。”  
  
“你还有看起来更真的吗？”  
  
Coulson不解地看着他，“我没有任何赝品。”  
  
Clint不知该如何应对，于是他转而看向电影收藏。他花了不少时间仔细浏览那些经典电影、新作等等收藏。它们似乎没有按照特定的规律摆放，这与Clint印象里的Coulson相当不符。  
  
然而紧接着他挖到了宝。  
  
“你有弗林版的 _罗宾汉历险记_ ？”Clint激动地问道。  
  
“ _这_ 就让你兴奋了？你刚才面前的是梵高呢，但感谢上帝，我有一部蓝光版的埃罗尔•弗林（Errol Flynn）*电影！”Coulson嘲道，翻了个白眼。他喝了一小口啤酒，摇头。  
  
“嘿，伙计。埃罗尔•弗林是男人中的男人。他和鲍嘉*，伙计。噢！还有格里高利•派克*！”Clint说，“你得对这些人有点儿敬意！”（Clint关于他母亲唯一美好的记忆，在她醉醺醺的言语侮辱和愤恨的蔑视间隙，就是一起观赏这些经典影片。她的最爱是 _乱世佳人_ 。Clint把自己总是钟情于那些男子气概十足的男人这点归咎于她。）  
  
“你想看这个？不看比赛了？”Coulson问。  
  
Clint激动地难以自持，“绝对！我是说，如果这场比赛对你很重要，我们可以看，但我自从小时候看过一次后就再也没看过这部电影了！”  
  
“好吧，那就看这部。我买来后还没看过。”  
  
  
译注：  
埃罗尔•弗林（Errol Flynn）：罗宾汉历险记、太阳照样升起  
鲍嘉（Humphrey Bogart）：卡萨布兰卡、碧血金沙、龙凤配  
格里高利•派克（Gregory Peck）：罗马假日、杀死一只知更鸟、爱德华大夫、百万英镑  
都是非常有名的演员，不多赘述  
  
  
  
  
  
 **

第三章

**  
  
  
  
他们先观看了 _罗宾汉历险记_ ，然后看了 _江山美人（The Private Lives of Elisabeth and Essex）_ ，不过Coulson在看 _六个秘密（The Secret Six）_ 的时候睡着了。  
  
也就是说，靠在Clint的肩上睡着了。出于两个理由，他不愿移动分毫。   
  
第一， _Coulson_ 靠在 _Clint的肩_ 上睡着了。  
  
第二，Coulson显然仍旧忍受着极大的伤痛，而Clint不想因为要从他身下挪开而令他不舒服。  
  
所以，他就这么继续看着电影直到结束，接着捣鼓了那一大堆遥控器后把电视调到了Nick at Night有线电视网。  
  
（也许有人以为Clint已经厌烦了咖啡店，但 _老友记_ 他百看不厌。）  
  
  
-  
  
  
第二天早晨Clint醒来的时候发现，一夜过去，原本坐着的他和Coulson现在都躺倒在沙发上。Coulson仍旧枕着他的肩膀，手臂揽着他的腰，腿夹在他的腿间。  
  
Clint努力平复自己的呼吸，这样就能端详Coulson的脸庞而不弄醒他。  
  
岁月、压力、恼怒的痕迹都已消失殆尽，他脸上唯一尚存的是逐渐消褪的黑眼圈、微微曲起的鼻梁和点点胡茬。睡梦里的他看起来宁静祥和，格外的年轻，Clint没有夸张，他的神态显然是放松的，甚至似乎是怡然自得的。  
  
他模糊地想着怎样从Coulson的缠绕之下脱出，然后为他们俩煮点咖啡什么的，接着猛然意识到此时是早晨八点。  
  
工作日的早晨八点。  
  
好吧，对他来说每天都是工作日，谁让他只有两名员工呢。  
  
他轻轻推了推Coulson完好的那边肩膀（与搂住他腰的手臂相连的那边），Coulson随即清醒，坐起了身。“抱歉，抱歉，Coulson，伙计，可我得工作了。”  
  
Coulson一脸困惑，“你每天都上早班？”  
  
Clint看着他，犹豫了几秒，然后抓起外套，去取他的跑鞋。他没有解开鞋带直接套上了他的Chuck’s（他本来也不打算解），套上外衣。“对不起这么 急着要走，Coulson，但我已经晚了几小时，现在是早晨，周六的早晨，也就意味着那群搞艺术的混蛋小子会来，而且喝得烂醉，Tasha会杀了我的。”  
  
“好，我明白。明天见。”Coulson说。Clint打开房门时被Coulson叫住了，“还有，Clint？你在我家过了夜，我也在你肩上淌过口水——我们可以互相叫对方名字了。”  
  
Clint冲着他笑歪了嘴，慢悠悠地敬了个礼，“再见，Phil。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
结果发现Natasha以为Clint跟人滚床单去了，因为她索性睡在了里间，这样就能拖到最后一刻才起床。（Natasha的起床气非常大。Clint 刚到的时候还有点儿迷茫，因为Natasha与她平日里整洁光鲜的完美外表相去甚远，面色憔悴，头发蓬乱地好比鼠窝，衬衫也邹巴巴的，光着脚，没穿裤 子。）  
  
他完全没法让Natasha相信他们没上床。  
  
  
-  
  
  
下一个周三的老时间，Phil照例出现。这天他终于拆除了腿上的石膏（结果发现有些轻微扭伤，需要继续休息。于是他现在虽然从石膏拐杖之下解放了，但仍然 被绷带包裹着，使得他的Gucci鞋在两边的脚踝这里微微鼓起），也不再挂着吊带了（肩膀脱臼）。（自从原定观赛变为电影之夜的那晚之后，他每天都会光 顾，即使他尚未恢复工作。他会比平时多逗留十分钟，不停地嘟囔着他是多么的无事可做。Clint曾邀请他和Steve坐在一块儿，以“提升这里环境的整体 格调”，不过Phil婉拒了，说他反正还是有些文书工作需要完成。）  
  
“老实说，我巴不得现在就能回去工作。我讨厌病假”，Phil说，从Clint手里接过咖啡。  
  
“哥们儿，这话出自一位博物馆策展人之口挺怪的，更像是，比方说，CIA特工会说的话”，Clint打趣道，Phil对此翻了个白眼。  
  
“好吧，我很抱歉自己的坏运气在你眼里这么奇怪。”  
  
“不奇怪，只是有点儿刻意反讽的意思。”  
  
Phil叹气，翻了个白眼，“随便你怎么说。我昨天买了蓝光修复版的 _杀死一只知更鸟_ 。你要是想看的话，今晚到我家来，我下班过来接你，然后路上吃个晚餐？”  
  
 _这是约会吗？_ “好。”Clint咧开嘴，他知道这样的笑法会让他看着有点儿疯癫，但他现在完全无所谓，“好的，哥们儿，我很乐意。”  
  
“好。那么我六点来接你？”Phil说，走向门口。  
  
“没问题。”  
  
Clint要跟Phil约会了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
“伙计，这不是约会！”Tony说。（他现在正跟Steve混在一块儿，但并不是亲密交往的那种。他们俩的座椅紧挨着彼此，Tony的手臂拥着Steve 的椅背，他整个身子朝向金发男人，但两人又没有任何实际的肢体接触。Steve似乎丝毫没有觉察到这姿势所暗含的性意味，因为他不怎么习惯有人跟他调 情。）  
  
Steve不解地看着Tony，“怎么不是约会？这是标准的夜间约会流程，晚餐加电影。”  
  
Tony摇头，“噢，我的小花朵。不是。这是那人要给Clint‘发友人卡’。”  
  
Clint翻了个白眼，“这个名词狗屁不通。”  
  
“不管怎样”，Tony说，“他是要试图跟你保持距离。天知道为什么，但他的确是。如果你不小心处理的话，Clint，就别想上垒了。”  
  
“我并不只想要‘上垒’”，Clint怒了，“我喜欢他。要是他不同样地喜欢我，没关系。就让他给我‘发友人卡’好了。我不介意做他的好朋友。”  
  
Steve和Tony看了彼此一眼。“兄弟，这话严重了”，Tony说，“我从没听过你这么说话。”  
  
“随便你。”Clint站起身，拿起Tony的空杯子，擦干净桌子。  
  
有客人走了进来。  
  
他有活要干。  
  
  
-  
  
  
五点五十分，Phil到了，Clint刚冲完澡换上新衣服走出后门。  
  
他朝Natasha点点头，向Steve挥手告别，然后和Phil一起走向他的讴歌车（Acura）。两人在车内坐定后，Phil问，“你想吃什么？我买单。”  
  
Clint挑起眉毛，“我能自己付账，伙计。这没什么。”  
  
“是我邀请了你，我来付。”Phil驾车转过街角，“那么，你想吃什么？”  
  
“中餐？”  
  
“行。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
他们最终决定还是在餐馆里享用晚餐，在一家皇后区的某家Phil钟爱的小店，位处于咖啡店和Phil家之间。  
  
他们很快入座，并迅速地下了单。女招待离开后，他们暂时沉浸于静默中，Clint留意到Phil的伤痕已逐渐转淡。“你不瘸了。”  
  
Phil微微含笑，低头看向手上已逐渐结痂的伤口，“是的，我比较走运。Maria断了两根肋骨，还要卧床休息几周。”  
  
“Maria当时和你在一起？”Clint问，这时女招待送来了他们的饮料。Phil因为开车点了咖啡，不过Clint点了杯啤酒。  
  
“我们在去博物馆的路上，从——”  
  
“先生们，还需要点什么吗？”女招待问，看见他们俩都摇头后退下了。  
  
“所以，你在从咖啡店出发的路上？”  
  
“对，我们正好穿过博物馆前的马路，这时候不知道从哪儿冒出来一辆悍毛（Hum-v-er）——”  
  
这次是Clint打断了他，笑眯眯地问，“ _悍毛_ ？悍毛是什么，Coulson, Phil Coulson？”  
  
Phil翻了个白眼，“我差点说成了悍马（Hum-vee）。不知道怎么回事。”  
  
Clint笑开了怀，拍了拍Phil的手，在他要抽回手的时候，Phil向上翻过手掌握住了。Clint收住了笑声，但他的笑容始终停留在脸庞。  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
他们继续天南地北地聊着，直到食物上桌后依旧聊得兴致勃勃。  
  
他们一直没有放开彼此的手。  
  
  
-  
  
  
等他们到Phil家的时候，天降暴雨，从Phil的车库冲上前廊的短短二十尺就令他们被淋得浑身湿透。  
  
“今早的气象预报完全没提过会下雨”，他们一起奔进房门的时候Phil这么说道。Clint压根儿没瞧见他掏钥匙，似乎他刚握上门把，下一秒门就开了。 Phil走向保安系统面板，输入密码，回头看向Clint，“你要是愿意的话，我有些睡衣你应该能穿，我们看电影的时候可以烘干你的衣服。”  
  
“好。好的，当然。实际上，如果你不介意的话，我就在你厨房这儿脱了，这样就不用湿嗒嗒地穿过你的屋子。”Clint说，笑得一脸无辜。  
  
Phil看了他一会儿，面无表情，僵硬地点了头。Clint笑得更灿烂了，脱下透湿的衣服，然后是Chuck’s跑鞋和袜子，最后蹬掉了他的黑色修身牛仔 裤。（这是他最爱的裤子，只要见过的人都明白理由何在，膝盖处的做旧处理和后臀口袋，左裤脚处还打了褶。右裤腿的方袋用于安置他的手机，左边放的则是钱 包。）  
  
Clint望了眼正看着他的Phil，后者还穿着那身湿淋淋的西装。他踏出那堆湿衣服，转过身，弯下腰捡起它们，刻意放慢了速度，确保Phil领会暗示。 他直起腰（他也许是也许不是从Reese Witherspoon的电影里学到的这招，谁也管不着），看着Phil笑道，“这些放到哪儿？”  
  
Phil凝视了他一会儿，然后朝着对面中间的门点点头，“左边唯一的那道门。我去换下这身西装。”Clint点头，走向那扇门。“弄好后，你要是想吃爆米花的话可以回来做点。我去冲个澡，暖和下。”  
  
“好，没问题。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
不知怎的，就这么只穿着拳击短裤在Phil的厨房里转悠感觉对极了。  
  
他们似乎在橱柜整理方面遵循了同样的逻辑，Clint毫不费力地找到了爆米花，还有茶壶和热可可粉。  
  
等到Phil穿着T恤短裤出来的时候（手里拿着为Clint准备的同样的行头），爆米花已经送进了微波炉，Clint还为他们俩都准备了热腾腾的巧克力。对此Phil面露丝丝微笑，把衣物抛给Clint。  
  
“准备好看电影了吗？”  
  
“当然！我拿好爆米花就过来。你能带上热巧克力吗？”  
  
  
-  
  
  
这成为了惯例。每周一到两次，他们会一起看电影或只是共进晚餐。Clint对他们的进展很高兴，尽管Phil看起来不怎么喜欢公开表示亲昵。自李明餐馆那晚之后，他们没有再牵过手，也尚未接过吻。  
  
总体来说，Phil非常注重隐私，所以Clint也没说什么；他甘愿等Phil自己愿意的时候来谈谈他在亲热方面的问题。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint在路口停下脚步，等待那个小小的信号灯从红色的手形变为白色的行走人形。他和Phil刚离开Steve和Bucky的公寓，他们一伙人在那儿聚了聚，一起看了场棒球赛。Clint觉得自己很幸运，他的朋友们对他的——好吧，他的Phil都反应良好。  
  
他不是很确定该如何称呼。他们从未认真讨论过，不过Clint相当确信他们进展稳定，但他们从未互称男友，而伴侣的意义过于严肃，他们目前只是会在电影之夜的第二天抱成一团地醒来，或是在晚餐时不经意地碰碰脚、轻触彼此的手。  
  
他看向同行的伙伴，决定冒险碰碰他的手，而这获得了不错的结果，Phil稍稍转过手，容许他的手指缠绕上来。他们就这样走过了整个街区，一直到咖啡店所在的小巷，小巷的尽头是一个夹在咖啡店和两家彼此毗邻的服装店之间的小型停车场。  
  
Clint把手伸向店门，问道，“想来一杯吗？”  
  
Phil微笑着点头，“来杯能放松神经的就挺不错。”  
  
“我知道是哪杯了。”Clint领他走了不太使用的边门。老实说，在与Phil约会前，他极少离开咖啡店，也许除了跟Steve和Bucky喝杯啤酒什么的，而他通常会和他们走前门出去。  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint把Phil留在了他的公寓/阁楼里，这令他稍感不安，因为Phil几乎没怎么来过。他们基本上只聚在Phil的屋子里，Clint对此并无不满，他已经受够了这套连着店铺的四居室。  
  
他的公寓里有一间窄小的厨房，厨房与起居室之间是一扇双开式的弹簧门和柜子。柜子里存货稀少，只有啤酒和一瓶伏特加，那是多年前Natasha送给他的生日礼物。冰箱里还有些三明治和面包，不过他确信都已经长毛了，反正也无所谓，他总是吃外卖。  
  
他的起居室内横着一张上任租户留下来的L型沙发（天晓得他们怎么把这个庞然大物弄进来的，也许这就是为什么留给了他），旁边是一张躺椅，他在买下咖啡店后的一个月里收的，以及一台明显上了岁数的电视机。  
  
这个破地方唯一令人满意的地方是卧室。房间非常、非常宽敞，足以容纳他作为小老板自傲的第二大资产——加州特大号含枕垫席梦思床。当然，他只搭配了早自马戏团时期起就陪伴他的全棉床单床被，但是，嘿。  
  
加州！特！大！号！含有枕！垫！  
  
他转头撇下这些关于公寓的想法以及Phil肯定不甚赞同的意见，捧起做好的咖啡返回居室。  
  
  
-  
  
  
当他回到之前留下Phil所在的厨房时，这位年长者正盯着冰箱前用吸铁石贴住的照片。（绝大多数都是过去几年里的留影，或者说，Clint这一生仅有的美 好日子，即自从他买下咖啡店以来。这些是Natasha、Darcy、Steve、Bucky和Clint在附近的合照，也有数张Loki和Thor的， 若干Tony的，以及一两张Pepper的照片。整个冰箱的正面都贴满了照片，提醒着Clint为什么不必再讨厌自己。）  
  
这其中只有两张属于 _过去_ 的照片。一张是全家福，他、Barney和父母。Clint试图不去看照片里他手臂上的淤青，但失败了，因为他发觉Phil的视线始终停留在那之上。另一张照片取自那段在马戏团的日子，是他、Barney和一位灵媒的合影，也正是这位灵媒教会了他摄影。  
  
“我小时候”，Clint开口，Phil转身注视着他。“小时候，我爸是个酒鬼。很差劲的酒鬼，总把所有的愤怒和痛苦都发泄到Barney和我头上。主要 是我。我有点儿嘴贱，你知道吗？”Phil的目光里泛起一丝忧虑，转回头看向那张照片。“Barney只有在被亲爱的老爸发现考试考砸了的时候才会挨揍， 就这样了。”  
  
“后来，我爸酗酒越来越厉害，直到有一晚，他和妈妈没有回家。Barney和我等了一晚上，早晨六点左右的时候，警察上门了。喝过头的老爸载着妈妈开车冲 下了高架。Barney和我在孤儿院呆了近两年。没人要我们。我们都无可救药了。Barney是个藐视规矩的混蛋，而我爱耍小聪明，一有人要碰我就往后 缩。”  
  
“于是Barney想出了个主意。你瞧，马戏团来了，你知道，他是这么想的，我们去那儿吧。他的原话我还记得一字不落，‘Clint。Clint，这就像是你那些历险记一样，我们逃去马戏团，然后我们相依为命， _成为_ 彼此的亲人。’所以我就跟去了，因为我只是个十二岁的傻瓜蛋，还讨厌自己。但是，上帝啊，那个马戏团。我在那里呆了六年，总是有人不断地拉拢我走邪道。不过我明白那样不对，就好像我心里有个声音尖叫着让我别信他们。”  
  
“不过有个女人，那个灵媒，她收留了我。当然了，她并不真的有能力，是个骗子，但她教了我几招。让我掌握了自己的绝活。他们管我叫鹰眼。我能洞察一切，就跟福尔摩斯一样。”Clint轻抚 _现今_ 的那些照片的边角。“但最最重要的是，她教会了我如何重新信任他人。她帮助我通过了高中毕业考，还拿到了那个该死的社区大学的奖学金。她教我摄影，教我怎样做出一杯完美的咖啡。”  
  
Phil专注地看着他的全家福，表情似乎紧绷着某种情感，然而当他开口时，语调是一如既往的平静，“你还和Barney联系吗？”  
  
“没”，Clint说，用咖啡杯推着Phil走进起居室。“自从他跟那帮招募孩子入黑道的人跑掉后就再没见过面。”  
  
Phil坐上了沙发，Clint在他身边坐下，两人距离不足两英寸。  
  
他们在沉默里坐了片刻，Clint将此视为鼓励，在Phil开口前狠狠地吻了上去。  
  
Phil的嘴唇干涩，但触感舒服。Clint舔舐它们，品尝着咖啡的回味和方才Steve那儿的薯条咸味，以及某种浑然天成、妙不可言的只属于Phil的 东西。Clint感受着Phil的双手，一只手捧着他的脸，犹如对待易碎品般的轻柔；而搂住腰的另一只手却用力极大，几乎要压出淤青，仿佛哪怕只是放松一 毫Clint就会飘远离去。  
  
骤然间，他被轻而易举地拉下，坐上了年长者的膝头。Clint印上对方的嘴唇，细碎地揉擦碾磨，逐渐向下，吐息喷上Phil的皮肤，令其不住地叹息。 Clint蹭上他的脖子，吸吮、亲吻、啃咬他的颈窝。Phil低下头，重新吻上他，一记啄吻，再一记，直到两人的嘴唇寻到彼此，继续缠绵。  
  
原本捧着Clint脸颊的手滑到颈后，拇指揉搓着他的耳朵，手指缠绕逗弄颈背上的细发。接着，两只手在后背中央相会，于是，Phil双臂环抱着他的腰。  
  
他轻松地抱起Clint，将他放倒在沙发上，嘴唇紧跟而上，然后——  
  
然后他不见了。  
  
走到房间另一头。  
  
抓起外套。  
  
为他的所作所为道歉。  
  
离开了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint怔住了，许久无法动弹，完全一头雾水，不知该如何应对。这很正常，对——不管他们见鬼的是什么关系来说——接吻很自然。完全正常。他没有越界。  
  
他有吗？  
  
难道Phil——Coulson—— _Phil_ （Phil，绝对是Phil。Clint知晓他口唇的滋味还有他握住自己腰时的感觉，他永远不可能忘记Coulson。Phil是唯一的。）认为他们之间没什么？这就是为什么他从来不对此有任何称呼吗？  
  
这一切全是Clint的想象？  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
他和Darcy已经有一阵子没给店铺来个彻底的大扫除了，所以隔天一早他们就决定这么做。所有没人坐的椅子都被翻上了台面，机器也全被拆开、彻底清洗并更换滤网。全面整修维护。  
  
所有人都神色忧虑地看着他，尤其是Natasha和Steve。（Clint只有在真的很难过的时候才会这样。比如他发现灵媒Clarice死了的时候， 比如Bruce和前女友共赴刚果一去不归时，比如Bobbi强烈要求离婚的时候（她不知道他其实暗恋她，不是她的错）。看见Clint大扫除从来不是什么 好事。这种程度的绝对不是。）  
  
当Phil和Maria走进来的时候，似乎整个店都冻住了，Clint不明白原因何在，因为他俩每周日的这个时候都会来，而他们不知道前一晚在Clint公寓里发生了什么，所以Clint认为都是他们的想象在作祟。  
  
他努力扯起笑脸，询问他们要些什么。  
  
“好，Barton，我还是老样子”，Maria说，Phil也点了点头，Clint将此解读为要点半决赛清单里的下一份。（所谓半决赛清单，上面列了 Clint的菜单上Phil比较喜欢的那几款，大约是全部款色的一半。Phil说他接下来会淘汰一半，再淘汰一半，直到仅留下最爱的一款饮料。）  
  
Clint动身去做他们的咖啡，然后冲着其他人点点头，示意他们过去。  
  
他望着他们走向从未坐过的位置，即紧挨着Steve那桌旁边，可面对那桌人冷冰冰的态度，他们还是转向了他们原本的座位，后角落那里。Maria看起来相当激动，热烈地对着Phil嘀咕不停，而后者，不同寻常地，被她的所言激怒了，压低了声音气势汹汹地回击。  
  
他们的咖啡一做好，Clint就为他们端了过去，然而，他刚踏入可听见范围他们就立刻停止了交谈。  
  
“你们的咖啡来了。还有什么想要的吗？”Clint小心翼翼地保持语调单一，这样才不会显得声音嘶哑。今早，光是想一想Phil的样子就让他像个思春期男孩一样沙哑地呜咽，这也正是Steve会这么担心地看着他的缘故。  
  
他们俩都摇头，于是Clint就点点头，走开了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Thor和Loki比平时走地早了些，据说Loki有工作要忙，对此，就算给上Clint一千年也猜不出他是做哪行的。Natasha也恳求离开，要跟 Bucky“出去玩”，但根据Steve难看的脸色推测，意思其实是要在Steve和Bucky的起居室里来场野兽般的性爱。现在只剩下Darcy、 Steve、Phil和Maria了。Steve坐在他的位置上画画，Darcy在后面清点库存，所以，Clint并不是故意偷听，只不过周围太安静了， 而他必须擦洗桌椅。  
  
那么，他就从能听见Phil和Maria小声争论的最右边的桌椅开始吧。  
  
  
-  
  
  
“你看”，Phil说，抿了口咖啡，“没错，他是很可爱，确实棒极了，但是，他是个咖啡师，Maria。”Clint全身僵住了，但马上逼迫自己动起来，翻下又一把椅子，擦洗座位。  
  
Maria叹气，用手搓了把脸，“Phil，我觉得你有点儿太急于下判断了。”这一时刻，Clint爱死Maria Hill了，“就算他是个咖啡师怎么样？就算他把里间租出去又怎么样？我不是说必须搞得那么认真，看在基督的份上。但是，伙计，你需要跟人 _上床_ 。”  
  
Clint有些摸不着头脑了。他没有出租里间，他拥有里间。整幢房子都是他的，包括上面所有的公寓。但他暂时抛下这些念头，继续听。  
  
“这绝对是个坏主意”，Phil说，摇头。  
  
这当然是个坏主意了，当然。  
  
Clint迅速擦干了桌面上的清洁剂，走回柜台。回到里间。在那里，他能够无视所有的事情，在他不够完美的公寓里打个盹，憎恨他不够完美的人生。不过他还是听到了他们谈话的尾声。  
  
“为什么？”Hill总是那么执着。  
  
Coulson开口编造理由，但Clint已经走开得太远没有听见。  
  
Clint从未感觉这么蠢过。真他妈的蠢毙了。就因为他们开始在店铺以外的地方见面，并不意味着Coulson会把他放在心上。也不代表对他有任何特别的意义。根本不表示那些一闪而过的幸福感可能成为现实。  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint正准备回公寓，Coulson突然出现了。讽刺的是，他们所站的位置跟初次见面的那天一模一样，只不过，当日他曾想要越过吧台亲吻这个英俊的男人，而现在的Clint却想冲着那张可恶又俊俏的脸送上拳头。  
  
“昨晚回家路上我买了张Sinatra的专辑，我想你要不要过来一起听？顺便晚餐？我可以下厨。”Coulson的声音仍旧是那么的波澜不惊，不过Clint已经有点儿读懂他了，这直到最近才掌握。所以，在他看来，Coulson的这番话是在急切地恳求与他谈一谈。  
  
可Clint不明白，他也如实地问了，“为什么你想要我这么做？”  
  
Coulson的脸上闪过一瞬惊讶，但即刻消失了，“你什么意思？”  
  
“嗯啊，反正我只是个咖啡师。”Clint的声音散发着他从未有过的恶毒，不过也的确，Clint以往从未被这么伤害过。  
  
Coulson的脸上切切实实地露出了惊愕之色，不知所措地语无伦次，“你——我不是那个意思，Clint。”  
  
这就是那最后一根稻草了，因为Clint最了解人。当别人觉得他不够好的时候，他看得出来。他从小到大都不够优秀。“不是， _Coulson_ ”，Clint脱口而出，满意地看见他朝后退缩，“这他妈的不重要。我辛辛苦苦从商校毕业不重要；我打拼攒钱买下这个地方不重要；自那以后我拼尽全力才能保证收支平衡。 _这些_ 都无关紧要，因为 _你_ 不重要，Coulson。你和你那些白领混蛋，因为我不过是从操蛋的 _马戏团_ 里跑出来的该死的 _孤儿_ ，就觉得我配不上你们。所以，去尼玛的，去尼玛的高人一等。我不需要你。我从来都不需要你。 _滚_ 出去。”  
  
Coulson目瞪口呆地看着他，满脸震惊。  
  
“如果以后你不再屈驾光顾的话，我将不甚感激。”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Maria把Ph—— _Coulson_ （似乎仍处于惊吓后的休克状态）拖出了店铺。Clint背靠上后柜，向下滑坐在地，曲起腿，低头埋在膝头，双臂抱头。  
  
操。  
  
 _操_ 。  
  
此时此刻，Clint讨厌死自己了。  
  
“Clint？”听到Steve关切的声音Clint向后一缩，但没有抬头。Clint觉得自己不可能抬得起头。“Clint。我——发生什么事了？”  
  
“我猜我是永远不可能配得上任何人了”，Clint抵着膝盖咕哝道。不过Steve听懂了，在他身边坐了下来，伸手围上他的肩膀。  
  
他似乎明白Clint不需要言语安慰，所以他们只是坐在那里。  
  
一直坐着，直到太阳缓缓落下，消失在纽约城的地平线下。  
  
直到Clint关于爱情的最后一丝梦想随着渐暗的光亮湮灭。  
  
直到Clint可能拥有幸福的那点微小机会随着残喘落日沉没。  
  
  
-  
  
  
不走运的是，店铺确实需要清洁，而Clint真的、 _真的_ 很不想见人，于是把Steve和Darcy都赶走了。他锁上店门，把牌子翻到“休业”，把全部窗帘都拉了下来。  
  
收银机下是他的iPod，平时播放着咖啡店常用的那些音乐。他走过去，调出那张标着>:(的列表，按下播放，瞬间，贝斯轰鸣的愤怒金属摇滚充斥耳畔。  
  
他首先把柜台上所有的机器搬去站位处的桌上，开始擦洗柜台。擦完后，他一个一个地搬回机器，更换清洗部件。接着，他走向咖啡桌椅，上上下下、里里外外地擦洗干净，把每张桌椅都翻过来，连桌椅腿也不放过。  
  
时近午夜，Clint还剩两张桌子就大功告成了。这时候，他听见门上的铃铛响了。  
  
他知道自己锁了门，所以就没有回头，只是喊道，“那么我猜Steve告诉你了？”因为只有Tasha有钥匙。  
  
他见鬼地完全没有预料到会有一股剧痛从后脑勺传来。  
  
随即坠入一片黑暗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **

第四章

**  
  
  
  
Clint醒来的时候，他妈的 _迷惑极了_ 。  
  
（嗯啊，他不仅仅是困惑，比困惑的程度要严重得多， _用距离来比喻的话，是十万八千里，比光年还远_ ，就是这样，他想不出其他更好的词形容了。）  
  
他的后脑勺疼的 _要命_ ，但他不知该怎么办。他非常确定颈背上痒痒的感觉是血，而当他要伸手去摸的时候，他发觉，哇哦，他做不到，因为两只手都被绑在金属椅子的扶手上。他挣扎了一下，扭过脖子看到他的腿也被绑住了，而这张椅子被螺钉固定在水泥地上。  
  
这！究竟！他妈的怎么回事！  
  
  
-  
  
  
Clint被困在这间水泥屋子里不知多少时间，脑子里唯一想到的词是“囚室”，这时候他才意识到自己完全没法知道被打晕了多久。  
  
无论是谁 _绑架_ 了他（说真的，他的生活到底他妈的见了什么鬼，居然会被绑架。所有他认识的人里，他猜只有Tony可能被绑架，因为他是个阔佬，而且值得付出大笔赎金。），那家伙拿掉了他的手表、鞋、皮带和他原本穿着的围兜。  
  
  
-  
  
  
如果Clint必须猜一下的话，他会说在他醒了三小时后才有人出现。来人身材高大，魁梧有力。Clint暗叫不妙。  
  
那人走了过来，穿着靴子的脚迈入Clint被绑在椅子上的两腿之间。他跪下身，贴近，脸与Clint之间不过一寸距离。  
  
“你知道神盾局（S.H.I.E.L.D.）吗？”他问，德国口音很重。Clint不知道，于是就摇头。“说谎。”他立马 _揍_ 上了Clint的 _脸_ 。Clint吐出涌入嘴里的鲜血，压根没留意方向，结果吐在了德国人的脸上。这害他又吃了一记拳头，这次受罪的是肋骨。  
  
“告诉我，关于神盾局你知道些什么。”  
  
“我 _屁_ 也不知道，我压根不知道什么盾牌（shield）。我他么只是个的 _咖啡师_ ，伙计。”如果说Clint变得有点儿歇斯底里了，他觉得在这样的情况下相当合理。  
  
“说谎。”又一个拳头揍到脸上，“你认识Coulson特工和Hill特工，你知道神盾局。”  
  
哇哦，当然了。这当然跟该死的 _Coulson_ 有关。“他们只是顾客。Coulson是我的朋友，但我不——”  
  
肋骨这里又挨了一下，这次，Clint不仅感觉到而且听见一声咔嚓，即刻，所有的氧气都被咳出体外。他猛烈地不停吸气，那个德国佬绕着他走了一圈。  
  
“满嘴胡言。我们一直在跟踪他。他去过你家，你也去过他家。”德国佬掰起他的下巴，力道极大，绝对会留下淤青（这却令他回想起上次Coulson捧住他屁股时的情景，于是不禁想哭），两眼死气沉沉，“神盾局的计划是什么？”  
  
“我！不！知！道！我以为他是 _展览馆的策展人_ ，看在天煞的份上！”  
  
那人顿了一秒，迅速转换了策略，“那黑寡妇在哪儿？”  
  
Clint愣住了。不。不可能。该死的Tasha不可能也牵涉其中。“谁？”  
  
可惜Clint的扑克脸似乎并不奏效，因为德国佬自信十足地笑了笑，揪起他的左拇指往后掰，直到微微发痛，暴怒地沉下声音，“黑寡妇在哪里？”  
  
“我不懂你什么意思。”接下来就，哇哦，所以拇指断掉是这种感觉。  
  
“我们明天继续。也许你会更合作些，不是吗？”  
  
那人走向房门，朝肩后哼哼一笑，关上门离开了。  
  
  
-  
  
一开始，Clint还以为是金属门关上时的哐啷声在水泥屋里回荡，但噪音越来越大，越来越刺耳，最后Clint满脑子都是嗡嗡的响声，完全无法思考。  
  
他又饥又渴。他的胃在绝望地叫嚣，嘴也干得不行，嘴唇已经开裂了。而他每吸一口气就全身发疼，从肯定已经断了的肋骨开始，疼痛辐射全身。  
  
唯一欣慰的是他感觉不到拇指了，但每次低头看去，那根指头麻木地挂在手上，都让他隐约有种诡异的感觉窜上手臂。  
  
  
-  
  
  
“你觉得我能来点该死的水吗？”Clint冲着门口叫道。他的嘴干死了，唇上已经结了一层硬皮。“拜托，要是不给我的话，我没法活着被你们审讯——”他被打断了，前面那个德国彪形大汉撞开门（这停下了那可怖的耳鸣），身后跟着两个块头也不小的男人。  
  
其中一人拎着一桶水和毛巾，另一个径直走向墙上那排按钮开关。  
  
突然，他的椅子向后倒下，直到他的头距离地面不过数尺。德国佬走了过去，就站在Clint脑袋后方。“你渴了，是吗？我们会给你水。”  
  
于是Clint明白了将会发生什么。  
  
早明白了，在那个拿着水桶的人把毛巾浸入桶内之前。  
  
早明白了，在他走过来把毛巾盖上他的脸之前。  
  
早明白了，在第一泼水浇上他的脸之前。  
  
随后，他被捂在了水里。他要淹死了。他就要死在这个见鬼的囚室里了。他就要死了，他还没告诉Coul-Phil。Phil。Philphilphil _philphilphilphil_ 。  
  
然后他们停下了，但并没有收手，因为他的椅子还向后倒着，那个大个子冲他吼叫问题，接着他又被闷在水下……  
  
  
-  
  
他们这样对待他究竟过了多久，Clint一无所知，到后来，他已经不能分辨脸上的是水还是泪。因为呜咽，他的肋骨随之抽痛，而那些被强灌进嘴的水快让他拉 肚子了。那些家伙出去了，关上了门，然后之前的噪音又出现了，不过至少现在他没有淹在水里。当那个大块头单独回来的时候，他还在又吐又泄，已经把胃酸都吐 出来了。  
  
“满意了吗？耍什么花样都没用。”  
  
Clint点头，他什么都愿意招，可他屁也不知道。  
  
“伙计，我——”他歇了歇，颤抖地抽泣了一声，“我不知道。我不知道。我什么也不知道。我他妈地非常愿意告诉你，可我——”  
  
他被走廊上传来的嘈杂声打断了。德国佬皱起眉，透过窗户望向走廊，却骤然向后倒下，操，耶，脑门中弹。  
  
Clint放声尖叫，尖叫再尖叫，他这辈子可从没预备遭遇这种事情。他的肋骨断了，拇指也断了，还被水刑逼供，他已被逼至极限。他不停地喊叫，仿佛叫了数年之久，不过也许只是几秒钟。  
  
因为紧接着，Phil冲进屋内，高举着枪，穿着一身只能被称作紧身衣的行头。  
  
  
-  
  
  
接下来的事情Clint记不清了，恍惚中他听见Coulson柔声告诉他已经安全了，说这一切都不应该发生也绝不会再发生，现在起他安全了。  
  
  
  
译注：  
关于Clint被逼供所受的水刑，指一种使犯人以为自己快被溺毙的刑讯方式，犯人被绑成脚比头高的姿势，脸部被毛巾盖住，然后把水倒在犯人脸上。有关专家 说，这种酷刑会使犯人产生快要窒息和淹死的感觉。水刑就像是个单向阀。水不断涌入，而毛巾又防止你把水吐出来，因此你只能呼一次气。（fr. baidu）  
不知文里的翻译大家是否看懂orz 总之死不了，但非常痛苦  
  
  
  
  
当他再次苏醒的时候，Coulson就坐在他床边的椅子上，一手端着咖啡，另一只手捧着文件夹。他立即抬头看向Clint，把文件和咖啡放到床头柜上。  
  
Clint端详了他一会儿，叹道，“好吧。既然我都被严刑拷问过了，我想我有权力知道。盾牌（shield）到底是个什么鬼东西？”  
  
“国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division，简称S.H.I.E.L.D.），概括来说，我们负责普通民众无需知情的特殊秘密行动。”  
  
“所以，你和Maria。你们是特工？”Clint问，盯着天花板，不愿看向Coulson的眼睛。  
  
“是也不是。我们曾经是特工，负责实地工作，通常都会出外勤，但其实我们是副局长。”  
  
Clint点点头，闭上眼睛，“那么Natasha。她原本为你们工作。”  
  
Coulson迟疑道，“是的。”他顿了顿，又叹了口气，“这说来话长，双重、三重间谍之类的，只有她和局长清楚。她是外勤特工，绝大多数时候从事匿名间谍工作。”  
  
“她为什么不干了？”  
  
“我不知道。”Coulson换了个坐姿，“这问题你应该跟她谈。”  
  
Clint深吸了口气，这加剧了肋骨处的疼痛，“那些车祸。其实是行动出了问题？”  
  
“是。呃，第一次是我距离行动太近。第二次，我告诉你的基本上都是真的，除了那条街实际上在德国的荒野上，而所谓的车更像是小型坦克，至于意外，其实是某 个九头蛇间谍想要我的命。”Clint听了向后缩了缩，摇头。“那个时候，我没法容忍自己再向你撒谎，于是就尽量告诉你真实情况。”  
  
Clint立即沉下了脸，“我们的整个关——友情就是谎言，Coulson。”他看见Coulson准备张口但打断了他，“不。我指的不是那堆神盾局的烂 事，我理解你不能告诉我。我指的是你误导了我那么多月。我们约会了。我们牵过手。看在基督的份上，我们接过吻。但接下来我却被迫知道这些只是随便玩玩，根 本不算什么，因为我他妈的只是个咖啡师。我以为你关心我，就算你只想做 _朋友_ ，那我也有权知道，而不用像个哈巴狗一样被耍的团团转。”  
  
Coulson看了他一秒，说，“Clint，我不知道你是哪里来的这种想法，认为我会因为你是咖啡师而看不起你，事实不是这样。”  
  
“周日那天我听见你和Maria的谈话了。”Coulson看起来有那么一秒还是摸不着头脑，不过随即隐约笑了下，点了点头。  
  
“Clint，我说你‘只不过’是个咖啡师的意思不是指你作为咖啡师就低我一等，我的意思是你‘只’是个咖啡师，所以在我所处的秘密政府机构、恐怖分子和 各种伤痛的世界里你很容易受伤害。我不想让你受到伤害。”Clint瞧了他一眼，说，“这方面干得不错啊”，接着他叹气道，“好吧，显然，这点以后再 谈。”  
  
Clint笑了，弯过身，吻上了Phil，使出仅剩的所有气力。  
  
  
-  
  
  
二十四小时的观察期过后，Clint被准许出院，于是Phil带他回家。Clint胡乱指了下在两块松动的砖头下藏着门钥匙，Phil打开门，两人进了屋。他扶着Clint一瘸一拐地穿过厨房和起居室，一直到卧室。进了卧室后Clint才想起来，Phil之前从未来过。  
  
“所以，你对待同伴总是那么的不顾任何礼节，这就是你的弥补方式？大上十倍的卧室？”Phil问，看向Clint那张巨型大床。Clint得意地笑着点头，仿佛是说，“很明显卧室是我唯一会带伴侣进来的地方”，对此Phil翻了个白眼，哼了哼，显然表示他可清楚的很。  
  
Clint跌跌撞撞地走到距离房门最远的那边（也是他平时躺的床那边），手伸向还挂在柜子旁椅子上的睡衣。Phil翻了个白眼，抓过睡衣，温柔地帮他脱下靴子、裤子和上衣，整个过程都充满了医生般的冷静超脱，于是Clint领会到今晚是不可能亲热了。  
  
不过，当Clint拖到只剩下短裤的时候，Phil停手了。他盯着Clint，看着那些淤青和绷带，眉头紧锁，Clint从没见过他表情这么紧绷过。他的眼神，似乎变得凶狠冷酷，但同时又软化为温情。Clint咬住嘴唇。  
  
即使Clint使出他最快的速度肯定也远远比不上天煞的特工Coulson，所以Clint猜，当他抓起另一个男人的手时，不如说其实是Phil _允许_ Clint抓起他的手。  
  
“嘿，这不是你的错”，Clint说，轻轻拉过他的手。  
  
Phil由他拉下自己，坐在他身边，“除了无论从哪个方面来看，这毋庸置疑地是 _我的错_ ”，他如此陈述事实道。  
  
“噢，别管那个了，Phil。又不是你绑架我还用刑拷问我情报的。”  
  
Phil看起来非常犹豫，意思似乎是那根本不是重点。（这点Clint承认，的确不是。）  
  
“就算不是我，也会有其他人‘因为’别的特工而受到折磨。这些九头蛇的亡命之徒就是那样。亡命之徒总是会不顾一切地榨取有关他们所害怕的东西的情报。而我宁愿遭罪的人是我，而不是其他承受不了的可怜人。”  
  
Phil的脸仍旧是那么毫无表情，但他的嘴角有一边比另一边稍稍翘高了那么一点，而那表示他有些惊喜。（说明一下，他高兴的时候会翘起左边的嘴角，难过的 时候则是右边，如果两边都扬起来的话（但程度算不上是笑容的那种）……嗯，Clint只看见过一次，而那唯一的一次是Phil往九头蛇的德国间谍脑门上送 上子弹的时候。  
  
“你说得对。”Clint听了两边眉毛都翘起来了，Phil连忙补充了一句，“只此一次，Barton。”  
  
Clint翻了个白眼，躺倒在床，这样他就不用多花力气地钻进睡裤了。他继续躺着，Phil站在他面前，穿着一件明显有些年头的宽松T恤。他听到Phil气哼哼的声音，努力屏住笑意。  
  
他尽可能地舒展四肢，但断裂的肋骨可不会在二十四小时里痊愈，所以放松肌肉的同时，疼痛更为剧烈。他脸上的表情一定出卖了他，因为Phil担忧地出声，坐到他身边，“Clint。”  
  
“我没事，我没事。我只是不该这样子伸展。”他让Phil帮他翻过身，屈膝躺进被子下。  
  
Phil走下床，低头看着他，脸上的表情令人捉摸不透。Clint讨厌这样的时刻，Phil太难读懂了。  
  
“我猜我要——”Phil开口道，但Clint截断了他。  
  
“今晚留下来陪我，这样你就不用担心我的安全了。”  
  
那个左嘴角翘起的微笑出现了。  
  
  
-  
  
  
几周后，Clint终于不必卧床休息了，但Natasha还是不准他回来工作（Phil也不准，但Clint会轻而易举地无视他，因为那很容易，但Natasha就可怕多了）。  
  
在错过无数次周日的例行聚会后，Clint总算能和他的整个团队混在一起了（Rhodey除外，他去中东了，为自由而战什么的）。这天正巧是Loki偶尔 允许Thor搂抱他的日子，所以他坐在Thor的大腿上，头发接受着他男朋友的大爪子的爱抚。Tony和Steve仍然处于那种诡异的恋人未满的状态，这 种紧张的气氛令周围的人都有点欲火中烧。Darcy在四处走动，为大家伙续杯，并打扫环境。Natasha坐在Bucky的边上，手臂搭在他的椅背上，后 者正弯着身和Steve、Tony、Thor还有Clint玩牌。Pepper坐在他身边，两腿交叠，一边聊天，一边在最新的Stark科技手机/平板电 脑上工作。Maria和Phil坐在Pepper旁，偶尔也会加入到Pepper和Tasha之间的谈话，不过他们主要还是在取笑Clint蹩脚的玩牌技 术（“拜托”，Maria说，“你可是了不起的 _鹰眼_ ！你应该什么蛛丝马迹都能尽收眼底！”Clint对无所不知的政府特工甚是懊恼）。  
  
Darcy又过来了，往Loki的杯子里加水并递给他一个滤茶器，然后拿起Phil和Clint的杯子。  
  
这不知怎的触动了Clint的记忆。“Phil”，他转过身，挑起眉毛，“你从没告诉我们你最喜欢的是哪一款？”  
  
这引起了在座其他人的注意，Phil对他们浅笑，“如果我还没决定呢？”  
  
“可Darcy这一整天都给你送的同一种口味！”Steve说。  
  
Phil盯着Clint看了一会儿，叹了口气，摇头道，“‘星巴克滚一边’（Starbucks Can Suck It）。”  
  
“那是什么？”Maria问，与此同时Tony叫道：“不出所料！”  
  
Clint笑眯眯地撑起手肘，这样能看向Maria方便点，“是我被星巴克开除后调制的第一款咖啡，哥伦比亚咖啡，不加奶，两块糖，再加一点蜂蜜。”  
  
Maria翻了个白眼，叹气，“果不其然。”  
  
“我不明白！”Thor的叫声轰然作响，“这怎么就明显是探员的选择了？”  
  
“因为，Thor。”Maria转头冲着Coulson和Clint笑得好不得意，“这就是咖啡版的Coulson（It’s Coulson in a cup.）。”  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 日常AU，尽管中途还是出了特工的茬子，但危机过后，仍归于普通的生活，朋友们聚在咖啡店里打打牌，聊聊天，Coulson也揭晓了他的答案，相信他和Clint两个会稳步发展，live happily ever after  
> 关于Coulson最爱的口味，其实一早就透露在标题里了，有人猜到吗？说是咖啡版的探员，意思就是听上去似乎很无聊，但喝起来味道回甜，带点苦，有点酸，滋味融合适中，回味无穷=v=就像Coulson一样，也许貌不惊人，但其实人很好又幽默，品味高端，而且是实力不容小视的特工呢XD


End file.
